Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter substrate and a display panel including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are devices for visually displaying data. With advances in the information age, needs for image display devices are increasing in a variety of forms, and recently, various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are being utilized.
Organic light emitting diodes are self-luminous elements having advantages of wide view angle, excellent contrast, rapid response time, superior characteristics of luminance, driving voltage and response speed, and pleochroism. An organic light emitting diode may typically have a structure in that an anode is formed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL) and a cathode are sequentially formed on the anode. In this case, the hole transport layer (HTL), the emission layer (EML) and the electron transport layer (ETL) are organic thin films made of organic compounds.
When voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer (EML) via the hole transport layer (HTL), and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer (EML) via the electron transport layer (ETL). Carriers such as holes and electrons are recombined in the emission layer (EML) to form an exciton. The exciton changes from an excited state to a bottom state to emit light.